Automated systems have been developed for securing, monitoring, tracking and locating personnel and equipment. Such systems are typically utilized to prevent theft, misplacement, escape or other losses associated with personnel and equipment as well as to protect secured areas. In general, conventional automated systems have utilized an electronic device or tag unit, which is attached to the person, or equipment being monitored, secured or tracked. The electronic device or tag unit can be an active or passive device.
In one conventional system, such as, the article tracking system disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,150,921, a radio frequency identification system includes three components: (1) a tag, (2) an interrogator, and (3) a control system. The interrogator detects the tag when it passes within an appropriate range. In other systems, the tag or electronic device attached to the person or equipment can actively and periodically provide a signal that indicates the location of the person or equipment. The signal provided by the tag is received by a control center that tracks the location of the item.
Other conventional systems include PIN POINT™ asset tracking systems manufactured by RF Technologies, Inc. the assignee of the present application. Such systems include electronic tags that utilize low power radio signals to provide instantaneous location of any asset or person. The system can maintain a complete log of movements for auditing security, generate instant inventory of all tagged assets, trigger alerts if the tag leaves or enters specified areas, and monitor and control access to and movements of assets. These conventional systems can be utilized in hospitals, industrial/commercial environments and high level security environments.
To prevent removal of the electronic devices or tags (which can thwart the effectiveness of the monitoring or security system), the tags or electronic devices must generally be attached to the equipment or personnel via a tamper prevention or tamper detection system. The tamper detection system senses when the electronic device or tag is removed from the equipment or person. One conventional tamper detection system relies on a conductive strap that is attached to the person or equipment and the tag. If the conductive strap is cut to remove the electronic device or tag from the person or equipment, a circuit senses that the resistance across the strap is increased and provides an alarm. The alarm can be provided audibly or can be provided to a central control system via a wireless signal.
Heretofore, tamper detection systems have been difficult to manufacture for a variety of equipment. For example, straps are generally not desirable for equipment that has relatively flat surfaces. Further, if such straps are connected through non-essential portions of the equipment, such as, handles, the handle can be removed, thereby allowing the equipment to be removed from the tag or electronic device.
Therefore, there is a need for a tamper detection electronic tag which is optimized for attachment to equipment. Further still, there is a need for a more robust, tamper detection system that is less susceptible to false alarms. Yet further, there is a need for a tamper detection system and method that is easy to implement and easy to install.